


It Started with a Stretch

by Jollyrancher1114



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Gym AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollyrancher1114/pseuds/Jollyrancher1114
Summary: In which the twins find a gym they like where they can share a key, Osamu develops a crush on one of the workers, and a misunderstanding complicates things way more than it should.That's it.That's the plot.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 35





	It Started with a Stretch

It happened gradually, as if they had been on the same page the entire time. 

Osamu would come to the gym on the days Atsumu had his matches, switching the gym key between them whenever Osamu had picked up a shift one of his employees had dropped for whatever reason. It was a good system that worked for both of their schedules, and they were able to save money since they only paid for one key, unlike their past gym where the owner had made them each buy their own. 

And so Osamu would workout during the weekends while Atsumu trained during the week. He loved the gym, not only because he was able to save money, but because of their organization. They set up their building in a way that was easy for even beginners to get used to, which was a big upgrade from their last gym where people were walking around in a confused daze trying to find what they were looking for.

Most of all, though, he liked the staff. They were always helpful but not overbearingly so and they weren't afraid to let their personalities show. Kita, the manager, was strict but understanding and he always seemed to know what you wanted before you could ask. Then there were Aran and Gin, the personal trainers that were always willing to work with you and create a routine that would get you to your goal the fastest.

His favorite, however, was Suna. He worked at the welcoming center and helped clean when the gym wasn't busy. He was a little shorter than himself and held a demeanor that all but screamed his disinterest. He was lithe and Osamu didn't miss how his muscles would flex whenever he picked up something that was heavier than the other man expected.

The one quality that he loved the most, though, were his eyes. Narrow as they were, the golden depths of them portrayed everything about the man. Whether it was how he felt about a specific customer or how much he was looking forward to going home for the day, his eyes said everything that his mouth didn't. 

He caught his gaze in the mirror that took up one wall, dropping his shirt from where he had wiped his forehead with it. Suna didn't look away as he expected him to, instead blinking slowly and deliberately dragging his eyes over his form before meeting his own wide ones again. He gave a small nod, subtle in it's movements, and walked back to the counter with his usual hunched shoulders, but not before Osamu had seen the interest pass over his eyes in a gleam. 

And so that was their first encounter. 

*

Osamu was frustrated.

His shop had been doing great and just when he was about to announce to his employees that he finally, _finally_ could give them the raise they'd all been waiting for, disaster struck.

The storm hadn't even been that bad and the houses and surrounding shops had been fine. But somehow, his property had been the victim of the only tree near his shop falling on top of it. It wasn't even a big one, just enough that ensured he'd have to pay more than he'd like to in order to repay the damages. 

Atsumu had offered to pay for it, _of course_ he did. For all the crass and infuriating things he'd done, his brother was kind and genuine at the heart. So he refused. He refused because he recalled the countless nights where his brother would call him, happily telling him about how he was so much closer to buying the matching ring set he'd been saving up for. 

Atsumu had hugged him tightly and whispered a muffled thanks into his shoulder, but it didn't help the situation he had to deal with. Really, there was nothing else he could do but pay for it, and so that's what he did.

"Here." A low voice brought him out of his daze and he looked up into what was quickly becoming a familiar face. "I figured you'd forgotten about it since you didn't bother to bring it with you when you came up here." 

"Thanks." He took the bottle with a, thankfully, steady hand and took quick gulps of the cool water before twisting the cap back on. 

Suna stared down at his arm with a frown and before he could ask, he brought it closer to his face to examine it. "You're hurt." He mumbled.

Osamu eyed the large scratches, the skin still rough and discolored from where the tree slipped from his grasp. "I'm okay. It was just a scratch, anyway. Nothing to worry about."

Suna let his arm fall with a scoff and light blush as he turned to clean the weights behind him, which didn't need to be wiped down considering somebody else had just done so. "Who said I was worried, idiot? I was just curious."

Osamu shrugged and continued on with his stretching, watching him from the corner of his eye. He switched sides, reaching for his left leg and gripping his toes.

"You're doing it wrong." Suna informed him nonchalantly. "You're not supposed to be bending your knee like that."

He rolled his eyes. "I've been doing it this way for years, I'm sure it's fine."

"Hn. Don't come back to me when you get a walker for your twenty fifth birthday."  
Osamu laughed softly, catching Suna's attention. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm actually twenty six. Kudos for being close, though."

The man nodded, his shoulders relaxing as he took in the information. "Well, I'm sure you'll get it sooner or later."

His good mood faltered when Suna turned around, intending to go back to the counter he worked at, and he opened his mouth before he could think better of it. "Was that the walker or the stretch that I'll be getting?"

A slight smirk settled onto his face as he looked back at him. "I guess that's depending on if you're willing to let me teach you or not."

He leaned back on his shoulders, regarding the black haired man with a cheeky grin that he hadn't used since his junior high days. "Well, I _do_ take my health seriously."

Golden eyes flickered to his arm and back, a small crease making its way onto his forehead before smoothing over just as fast. "Somehow I doubt that. But I suppose it's my job to help a customer in need."

Suna kneeled down next to him, his movements more graceful than he had accounted for, and waved his hand lazily. "Do it again, but don't bend your knee."

"Sir, yes sir." Osamu muttered under his breath, smiling when he saw the roll of eyes his efforts had gotten him. Now that he had pointed it out though, his knee was higher than that of his right. He had a second to think back on the small fracture he had gotten during his volleyball days and wondered if that was the cause before Suna sighed and shook his head.

"Nope, you're still failing."

"Aren't you supposed to be encouraging?"

He shrugged. "That's the policy for the trainers, I'm just here for customer service."

Osamu doubted he was reading too much into the phrasing, especially with the less than subtle once over he received that came after the sentence. "I see."

"Here, let me help." Suna reached over so one hand was on his thigh, higher than what the situation called for but he had no complaints whatsoever, and one on his back where he added more pressure so he could go lower. There was a slight twinge before his muscle cooperated and he groaned as his leg was forced down, the back of his knee brushing the cool floor. "There. That position helps with relieving a lot of extra strain, too."

Osamu looked at him through his eyelashes. "You seem to know a lot about them. Positions, that is. Are you experienced?"

Suna's lips quirked, a quick show of perfectly white teeth before they were hidden again. "You can say that. And yourself?"

"I was quite… flexible in the past. I must have lost my touch somewhere, though. Seems like my standards have risen over the years."

He hummed and they both were aware that the conversation being held was in no way related to the stretching. Not anymore. "I seem to have passed them without a problem. Maybe you were looking in the wrong places."

Osamu laughed lightly. "Maybe you're right."

And so his routine changed from working out by himself to going through his reps with Suna's commentary as he watched from the service desk. The other clients and staff didn't seem to pay them attention, too wrapped up in their own schedules. 

It was nice, comfortable. 

The minute he walked in Suna would greet him with the cheesiest pick up line he could find and grace him with a delighted snicker when he returned it in kind. Then he would offer his assistance with an undertone of teasing innuendos that Osamu would accept, like he always did. 

Together they'd make their way to the bench where Suna would find an excuse to drape himself over his shoulder and whisper directions into his ear, and even though he knew full well that he wasn't a personal trainer and had gotten mixed up on what some of the equipment was called more than once, Osamu did it anyway.

He wondered what that said to the other staff, especially Kita. The one face that stayed expressionless in a sea of sly smirks and teasing gestures. 

But then he'd look back at Suna who had situated himself so he could balance on an exercise ball and forget the reason he'd taken his eyes off him in the first place.

*

"Are ya comin' to the match, 'Samu?" Atsumu asked from where he was draped across his couch. 

"Can't. I hafta help my promo team with the latest menu." He tried a sample of their newest onigiri recipe and hummed at the taste. He wiped his mouth with the end of his waist's apron and eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

His brother rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hands so he could peer at him from behind the couch. "Why do ya have to be so defensive? I just wanted to go and get my workout done before the game, geeze."

"I'm not defensive," Osamu grumbled. "But yeah, go ahead. Just remember ta give it back once you're done."

"Obviously." Atsumu got up and walked towards him under the guise of helping out, and even though he knew what was about to happen, he was still too slow to stop his brother's hand from snagging a rice ball. 

He heard his cackling as he fled from the apartment, a snickered thanks leaving him before he heard his door slam shut. Osamu shook his head and refrained from chasing after him like he wanted to. 

Some things never changed, no matter how hard he wished for it.

*

Osamu knew something was off the minute he stepped into the chilled gym. Suna didn't look at him once and even when he bowed his head to try and catch his eyes, all he got was an unimpressed frown before the man called his coworker to take care of him. 

"Is he alright?"

The trainer, Gin, chuckled and waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, he's been grumpy since last week. What'd you need?"

Osamu watched as Suna went into the main office and shut the door. "No, I think I'll figure it out, thanks."

"No problem, just call me if you need something."

Gin walked off without another word and Osamu waited a minute in hopes of Suna coming back, but headed towards the weight section with a sigh when there was no sign of that happening. He was distracted for the duration of his workout and every time he moved even a centimetre closer to Suna, the other man would somehow disappear like some veteran escape artist. 

It was infuriating. 

Especially because he couldn't think of anything he'd done or said that would warrant the behavior. He could feel Suna's eyes boring into him but whenever he so much as glanced his way the man would turn his back towards him, his hands clenched and shoulders drawn tight. 

He threw down the medicine ball one last time, panting as he wiped his forehead with his shirt. He plucked a Clorox wipe from it's container and wiped the ball down before putting it back. Grabbing his water bottle, he frowned when it was empty and sighed when he recalled that Suna was usually the one to refill it for him while they talked. 

He leaned down to take a drink from the water fountain, blinking when there was a flash from behind him. He turned around while his bottle filled, confused when all he saw was Suna mumbling something to Kita as he tapped his phone. 

He tried one last time to make eye contact with him and managed to send him a small smile before Suna turned away again, mouth twisted into a scowl. His own frustration started to settle into his stomach and he left the gym more annoyed than when he first arrived.

*

"Wait, you're telling me that your crush gave ya the cold shoulder without any warning'? Just like that?"

Osamu rolled his eyes at Atsumu's surprised tone and Sakusa sighed from his spot beside him. "He's not my crush, dumbass. He's just a friend. Who I'd like to take to dinner and then my bed. Maybe."

Atsumu's face scrunched up in disgust and Sakusa closed his eyes as if that would take him away from the entire conversation. "I'm pretty sure that’s at least a crush, 'Samu."

"Either way," he grumbled as he turned the channel. "It doesn't matter 'cause he obviously has something against me now."

His brother groaned and kicked his leg. "Don't be like that, it's only cute when I pout."

"Is that so?"

"Shut up, Omi." He slapped the other man's shoulder and rolled his eyes when he glared back at him while rubbing the area. "Anyway, it's probably a good thing. There was this one weird guy who hit on me the minute I opened the door. I mean, damn, let a guy settle down first, y'know?"

Osamu nodded before he understood what his brother said, and a sense of dread filled him as he watched Atsumu steal some of Sakusa's food. "'Tsumu," he started slowly. "What did that guy look like?"

"Huh? I don't know, I guess he was kinda hot." Sakusa coughed pointedly from beside him and Atsumu grinned and leaned against him as he continued. "But not my type. He was capable of expressing his true feelings, and y'know how I feel about that."

"I don't have to be here, you know." Sakusa grumbled. 

He grabbed his arm with a chuckle and hugged it to himself as he eyed Osamu. "He had black hair and gold eyes, but that's all I remember. He was kinda arrogant looking too 'cause he was always smirking like he knew something ya didn't."

Osamu groaned and put his head in his hands. This whole thing was a mess and he was reminded of a terrible, horrible, tortuous time in junior high where somebody had a crush on his brother but kept hitting on him because she couldn't tell the difference. How ironic it was that it happened again this time, but now the roles had been reversed.

"Did ya say anything to him?" He asked, a small hope that his brother would say no even though he knew the answer.

"Of course I did," Atsumu snorted. "I may be a lot of things, but a cheater ain't one of them, thanks."

Sakusa's lips twitched and if Osamu wasn't so distracted he would've called him out on the way he tried to kiss his brother's head subtly. 

"Alright, get up. We're going to the gym real quick."

"What? But we're in the middle of a movie!"

"It's an infomercial and we've been talkin’ over it this whole time anyway. Come on, you have to help me clear this whole thing up."

"But-"

"Is the guy who hit on him the guy you're crushing on?" Sakusa asked as he stood up. 

"Yeah, I think so. He was acting different the last couple times I stopped by, the other day he pretended not to see me even though he was cleaning the window when I walked by it."

Atsumu whined as he got up too, but didn't hesitate as he put on his jacket. "You owe me more onigiri when we get back."

"Fine. But only if you apologize."

"For what? I didn't do anything!" He yelled indignantly.

"You're you, 'Tsumu. You always do something."

Sakusa smirked as he rolled his eyes and walked out with a pout, following after him with a few teasing remarks of his own. 

Osamu just had to make sure that his brother cleared it up so he could admire Suna like he wanted to. And while he had a special fondness for the back of his physique, he loved the expressions he made more. 

*

Suna cursed when he saw the familiar car park in front of the building. Kita blocked his way to the main office and he gave the man the best glare he could manage while keeping his panic at bay. 

"Why do you hate me, Kita?"

"I don't hate you. I just think it's time for you to stop running from him already. It's been almost two weeks now, aren't you tired of brushing him off?"

"No," he answered instantly. "I have a couple more days before that happens. So, if you'd please, can you move out of the way?"

"I can't." Kita answered stoically. 

"Why?"

"Because they're about to walk in." 

Suna's eyes widened and he grabbed Aran, forcing him to the front of the counter while he fell to the floor and sat behind it. "I'm not here, don't even mention my name."

"But-"

"I'll take your shift next week."

"Deal."

He listened to the bells jingle when the door opened and cursed his heart for skipping a beat when he heard Osamu's voice. Why did he have to have that deep, soothing tone? Wasn't the rest of his stupidly attractive body enough of a weapon? 

Suna frowned when he heard two other voices, his confusion growing when they asked for him.

"Sorry, he's not here today."

"Really?" One of them said, not sounding disappointed at all. "Well, that sucks. C'mon, 'Samu. Let's go back to your place, I wanna finish my dinner."

"Shut up, 'Tsumu." 

Goosebumps broke out across his arms at the tone and he shuddered lightly at how demanding it was. 

"Geeze, a man tries to help his brother and this is the thanks he gets."

Osamu ignored him and leaned across the desk to talk lowly to Aran. "Listen, there's been a misunderstanding and I gotta talk to Suna. Is he in the break room or something?"

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to hear him out -and maybe get a couple of good pictures while he was at it-, Suna poked his head out from where he had sprawled across the floor, holding back a smirk when the people in front of him jumped. 

His eyes narrowed when he saw the third person and he pointed at Osamu with a glare. "You already told me you were taken, you didn't need to bring him along to prove it."

"Why are you- nevermind." Osamu shook his head and pulled someone that looked too identical to him to be comfortable. "This is my brother." He gave him a hard pat on the shoulder and the brother, who Suna realized with a rolling stomach and light blush, was a blonde. 

The one who'd rejected him before. 

"Hi. I'm Atsumu, his brother. And that's Sakusa, my boyfriend."

Suna stared at them. Blinked. Took in the few differences in their looks and then blinked again, his mouth going dry when he saw Osamu's amused smile. 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a quiet moment as they stared at each other until Atsumu coughed pointedly, staring between them. "Is that it? Can we go home now? 'Cause I'm still hungry and-"

"Here," Osamu shoved the keys at him and nodded to the door without looking away from him. "Go wait there for me, I'll be there in a sec."

The two of them left with minimal argument and Osamu's lips twitched as he stepped behind the counter so he could sit with him. Suna raised an eyebrow and he shook his head with a grin. 

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not tell the person I like that I like them where a bunch of strangers can listen in."

Suna smiled and cocked his head. "So you like me now?"

"Oh, please. Like you didn't know."

He shrugged and sat up so their knees were touching. "You didn't make it too obvious so I didn't know for sure."

"I flirted with you every time I saw you." He told him dubiously. 

"I know, but I didn't know if that was just your personality or not."

He shook his head and laughed softly. "Right. Well, I like you. And I want to go out with you."

Suna hummed and pretended to think about it, grinning when Osamu rolled his eyes and knocked his knee with his own. "Yeah, sure. I like you too and it'll be easier to take pictures without having to be sneaky about it."

"Pictures?"

"You're attractive and I have an appreciation for pretty things."

"Right."

Kita coughed, a lot more polite and soft than Atsumu had, and smiled pleasantly when they looked at him. "As much as I appreciate you two figuring out your problem, can you do it elsewhere? I have a business to run and this isn't part of it."

Suna huffed and was about to protest when Osamu stood and held out a hand to him. "I have to run to the store anyway to get more ingredients. You wanna come with?"

"Since my boss is kicking me out, I don't see why not."

Kita rolled his eyes and headed back to his office without another word, but waved to them when they passed by. Suna managed to convince him to go in his car, which wasn't nearly as hard as he'd thought it would be. He wanted to spend time with his new boyfriend without the company he was sure he'd spend more than enough time with later.

By the look on Osamu's face, he agreed too.

*  
"You don't like onigiri?" 

Suna shook his head and laughed at the look on his face, moving forward with the line and adding a couple candy bars into his basket. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I haven't had it in a while and the last time I remember getting some it wasn't the best."

"I don't know enough words that can truly express my feelings on that matter."

They were next in line and he went ahead so he could pay first, listening to Osamu's mutterings of the talent it takes to make the perfect onigiri. Suna pulled out his wallet to pay and frowned when he stopped talking, looking at him as he passed his card over. 

"What is it?"

"You weren't lying about those pictures, huh?" He asked with an amused tilt of the mouth.

Suna blinked and looked at his wallet, resisting the blush he could feel coming on as he shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you, didn't I? I like pretty things. You just so happen to be pretty."

Osamu laughed and brushed their hands together as he started to put his items on the moving belt. "Well, thanks. Although I'd appreciate it if you got better angles than that."

"What are you talking about? This picture is perfect. The lighting is great, you're in a good pose, and the angle makes it look better than it already is."

"It's my ass, Suna. And I'm just getting a drink of water in that picture, what's so good about that?"

Suna stared at him disbelievingly, opening and closing his mouth while the cashier passed him his bags and wished them a good day.

" _Everything_ , Osamu. How can you not see the art in that? The story you were telling?"

"I don't know? Is the story something like I was thirsty so I got a drink?"

Suna groaned and shook his head, walking ahead of him as he wrapped his mind around the fact that he managed to get himself a boyfriend who knew nothing about his natural talent. Osamu's arm wrapped around his shoulders and he tugged him closer to himself as they walked back to his car, chuckling at his disgruntled face before kissing his cheek.

"You're cute, Suna. I'm glad we're going out now."

Suna hummed and smiled softly. Osamu may not know how attractive he was, but he was willing to spend as much time as it took to get it through that thick skull of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first of many Haikyuu!! stories to come, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
